De derrotas y otros males
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: Ellos están teniendo una mala racha en el torneo y Juvia tiene algunos pensamientos tortuosos. ¿Qué clase de pláticas puedes tener con el chico que te gusta en esas circunstancias? Quizá al final no todo es tan malo. Spoilers del manga.


Bueno, veamos, es el primer Gruvia que escribo, mi primer FF de Fairy Tail y estoy algo nerviosa XDDD alguna vez me puse como reto escribir al menos un FF de todas las parejas que me vuelven loca...así que serán bastantes XD y he cumplido con el primer Gruvia en mi haber :3

Traté de enfocar todo en Juvia y tratar de que las emociones de Gray fueran transmitidas más al lector que a ella, porque creo yo que así es como pasa en la historia. Si bien no es canon la pareja, sí se nota cierto interés de Gray hacia la chica, pero es justo eso, el que no sabemos qué tanto es el interés que tiene hacia ella lo que mantiene a la pareja en vilo :3 pero espero que pronto se vea algo más claro :3

Hay alerta de **spoilers** porque se ubica en la saga más reciente del manga y ehm...algunas palabrillas subidas de tono, pero nada de qué preocuparse :3 y vale, es bastante soft la insinución de la pareja, ya luego haré algo más descarado :3

Saludos y gracias por leer :3

* * *

><p><strong>De derrotas y otros males…<strong>

Después de su deshonrosa participación en la prueba 'Hidden', Juvia no había visto (ni querido ver) a nadie y suponía que si sus compañeros se hallaban como ella, tampoco querrían ver a ningún colega.

Justo regresaba de visitar a Wendy y Porlyusica sama le había dado las malas nuevas: Lucy había perdido su contienda contra Raven Tail. Debía sentirse totalmente abatida, la consideraba su rival en el amor pero seguía siendo su nakama y al enterarse de su derrota no pudo más que sentirse todavía más desgraciada. Ella quería ayudar a su gremio a recuperar su gloria y esplendor, quería recuperar el honor de Fairy Tail y si bien el trato había sido ganar un poco más de tiempo con Gray, su objetivo principal (de hecho el de ambos equipos participantes) era obtener venganza por el daño inferido a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

Juvia amaba demasiado a Fairy Tail pero había veces que, al sentirse tan inútil, no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez Fried había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que ella no pertenecía al gremio.

_Quizá Juvia debió quedarse en Phantom_- pensaba la chica con tristeza- _Quizá Juvia no pertenece a Fairy Tail y por eso no puede hacer nada por ellos…_

Sentada en aquella solitaria habitación y con su autoestima por los suelos, los más macabros pensamientos la abrumaban. Ya no sólo se trataba de ganar una apuesta, ni de estar al lado de su adorado Gray…era poner en alto el nombre de Fairy Tail, era sentirse una verdadera hada.

Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla y se odió por pensar esas cosas. Todo el mundo la aceptaba y quería, ella se sentía querida como en ningún otro lugar lo había estado.

-¿Estás así por nuestra deplorable participación en el torneo?

La suave y varonil voz la exaltó. No quería que él la viera en ese estado tan patético, todo el mundo menos él.

-G-Gray sama –limpió su cara sonrojada con premura y se acomodó la falda- y-yo…no, sólo pensaba…creo que Gray sama estuvo mucho mejor que Juvia en la prueba.

Sus ojos azules vieron la espalda desnuda del joven mientras él caminaba al ventanal más próximo y le escuchó chasquear la lengua con molestia, y quizá un poco de impotencia también.

-¿Estás lastimada?- la joven pudo apreciar sus gris mirada sobre ella y negó con la cabeza.

-No, -miró en cambio algunos raspones y cortaduras de cuidado en el cuerpo del chico- pero Gray…Gray sama sí está lastimado.

Frunció sus delicados rasgos pensando en aquel desagradable tipo que se había ensañado tanto con el mago de hielo y se prometió hacerles pasar un mal rato en alguna prueba venidera.

-Gray sama debería ir con Porlyusica sama y tratarse esas heridas- señaló algunas que todavía sangraban.

El mago no la miró pero ella supo que estaba sonriendo, de lado como siempre, quizá burlándose de toda la situación.

-No quisiera ver a Wendy hasta que les haya pateado el culo a todos esos bastardos…

Juvia pudo ver los puños cerrándose con fuerza y aquella fría mirada cargada de rencor y deseos de venganza. Así que fue a buscar el botiquín con el que se había auxiliado ella misma.

-Juvia…Juvia pasó a disculparse con Wendy san, -se acercó tímidamente al joven y, después de poner la cajita en la mesa más cercana, él la miró- p-pero tampoco dejó que Porlyusica sama la revisara. Juvia puede…si Gray sama quiere, Juvia puede curarlo.

Gray no respondió pero se dejó caer en una silla y la joven comprendió que él estaba de acuerdo. Se sonrojó un poco al poder tocar la piel expuesta del chico, pero se regañó mentalmente y no dejó que sus fantasías se explayaran más.

-Gracias, Juvia –le dijo el joven y ella le escuchó sus pirar con alivio mientras sus cálidas manos limpiaban las heridas y las cubría con un ungüento mágico.

-Con esto Gray sama debería estar bien pronto, los raspones de Juvia cicatrizaron rápidamente.

-Me dijiste que no estabas lastimada –reprochó él con algo de sorna y ella se sonrojó de nuevo cayendo en su mentirilla. Sólo no había querido preocuparlo.

-N-Nada de importancia, Gray sama –cerró rápidamente el estuche y lo dejó en su lugar para luego regresar a su banco. Desde ahí podía admirar el perfil de Gray a contraluz de la ventana y le vio sonreír, otra vez. Su corazón dio un saltito y sin poder evitarlo ella también sonrió.

-Espero que nos enfrentemos de nuevo en el torneo Juvia, -ella le miró alarmada y se estrujó las manos nerviosamente- admiro la decisión de las personas y tú estabas totalmente decidida a partirme la cara ahí afuera.

Ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas y miró a otro lado mientras escuchaba una risita que Gray había soltado.

-F-Fue por la promesa del maestro, Gray sama, yo…no podía dejar que mi equipo perdiera tampoco.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de Gray sobre ella y pensó que muy pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de estar a solas conversando de cualquier cosa.

-Por cierto… muy buen golpe el que le propinaste al bastardo de Lyon. –Ella le miró, otro tanto roja, pero le extrañó que el otro mago de hielo saliera a la conversación. Gray chasqueó la lengua nuevamente- Se lo merecía.

-Lyon san es como el hermano de Gray sama, ¿cierto?

El joven gruñó algo inentendible y se revolvió el cabello, se veía algo incómodo y Juvia no sabía qué le iba a decir, quizá…quizá le diría que él prefería ver feliz a su hermano o alguna tragedia griega parecida.

-Con respecto a eso…Juvia, sabes que eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, ¿verdad?

Ella no entendía mucho pero asintió.

-Y que…si en determinado momento quieres irte de Fairy Tail, puedes hacerlo.

Ahora Juvia entendía menos y sus ojitos le brillaron por las lágrimas.

-G-Gray sama, ¿qué quier…?

Él se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda.

-Quiero decir que si tú quisieras podrías irte con Lyon a Lamia Scale y nadie en el gremio se opondrá a tu decisión.

Sintió algo muy frágil y de cristal hacerse trocitos en su pecho, por alguna razón eso le sonaba a que si se iba, les daría igual, a él le daría igual.

Gray chasqueó la lengua otra vez.

-Pero el muy imbécil planteó todo mal, no debió hacer una apuesta, Juvia, no eres un objeto y sobre todo, tú eres parte de Fairy Tail. Si te vas o te quedas es tu decisión, no la de él, ni la mía.

Una lágrima logró escapar y le rodó hasta el cuello.

-Juvia fue aceptada en Fairy Tail, Juvia quería ser parte de Fairy Tail desde que dejó Phantom, Juvia sólo ha querido trabajar para que el gremio mejore…Juvia no quiere irse ni a Lamia Scale ni a ningún otro gremio. A Juvia n-no…no le interesa.

Gray notó la congoja en sus palabras y la miró aunque no quería, Juvia no podía imaginarse que él no sabía cómo afrontar eso, no tenía idea, no sabía ni por qué lo había planteado. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué putas le importaba si ella decidía irse o no?

-Juvia tiene todo lo que podría desear en Fairy Tail, no importa que haya otros magos de hielo en otros gremios.

Ella bajó la mirada, sus mejillas encendidas delataban cualquier sentimiento; los ojos grises del Fullbuster se abrieron un poco y no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa ladina.

-Si así va la cosa, entonces no dejaré que ese idiota de poca monta pretenda si quiera poder llevarte, le harías falta a todos -la miró y en ese momento ni las mejores fantasías de la maga elemental de agua podrían compararse con la realidad, porque ella jamás sabría que a Gray le pareció que ella, una chica rara y voluble, era imprescindible en Fairy Tail, que no podía visualizar al gremio sin ella, ya no podía.

Juvia se sorprendió y se sonrojó otro poco, si es que eso era posible.

-Juvia es… ¿Juvia le haría falta a Fairy Tail? –era muy bonito eso que había escuchado.

Él chasqueó la lengua otra vez y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Por supuesto Juvia, no lo dudes. –sus miradas se conectaron y ella supo que era verdad y supo que él estaba incluido, que si ella no estaba él también la extrañaría y la pieza rota de cristal en su pecho se volvió a unir, y quizá no fuera de cristal, quizá era de hielo- Eres nuestra nakama.

_Eres nuestra, Juvia…_

El mago de hielo no pudo evitar ese egoísta pensamiento, pero no le cabía la idea de una Juvia con el tatuaje de Lamia Scale, mucho menos al lado del imbécil de Lyon.

-Y si tú no quieres, no te irás de nuestro lado.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Juvia escuchó antes de cerrarse la puerta y sonrió porque ella, efectivamente, jamás se iría de su lado.

-Nunca, Gray sama…

Y decidió que ese torneo lo iban a ganar, por el honor de Fairy Tail, para que _su_ gremio regresara a ser el mejor de todo Fiore.

Y claro, ¿por qué no?, también para ganarse el derecho a estar con Gray Fullbuster, su mago de hielo predilecto.

* * *

><p>Gracias otra vez, algo cortito, lo sé, pero ya habrá más cosas, sólo para colaborar a incrementar la cantidad de Gruvias en :D<p> 


End file.
